


Under Lock and Key

by AmiLu



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentions of Death and Violence, Pre-Series, Some Shippuden References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: Kurama is a construct of anger and chakra, and hates being locked up.





	Under Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Key" challenge on fan_flashworks; the "key" prompt on 100 fandoms challenge and the "Corpses/Skeletons/Remains" square of my genprompt_bingo card.
> 
> (I haven't written anything in this fandom in so long!)

Damn that man!

Damn all the stupid humans!

Who do they think they are? How can they presume to be in the right? They are all the same! The same!

Self-righteous, obnoxious, weak little pests.

Kurama despises every single one of them and wishes they’d  _burn._

(Why can’t they let him be free? Why can’t they just disappear? They are nothing but a strain on resources; nothing but a sprinkle of life-forms that thrive on destruction and war and enslavement.)

The worst are the so-called  _shinobi_. Kurama can’t help but snarl every time he thinks of them, of the way they’ve taken his father’s gift and twisted it into something unrecognizable. They use it to fight among themselves, to kill, to manipulate—

 _Red eyes_ r e d _with swirling tomoe_ d a r k _k i l l  
_

_Y O U W I L L O B E Y M E  
_

—and Kurama hates them for it. Where’s the growth? Where’s the balance?

Kurama’s a being of condensed chakra, yin and yang in harmony just like every other one of his siblings, but the balance of the world is skewed and he can feel it like lightning in his legs, in his tails. Even now, once again made a prisoner of a puny human, he can feel it, and he knows it’s becoming worse.

(How? Why? It’s  _their fault!_ )

It wasn’t as bad when he was inside his first host—that damn Uzumaki woman of the dark red hair and steady composure. It became somehow worse when his warden passed him off to the little Uzumaki girl of the fiery temper and wicked chains.

And now, the boy.

A baby, the son of his late warden—whom he killed. He doesn’t regret it. Not when it almost meant his freedom. Not when it means the damn chains are no more. The cage is not a huge improvement, but at least he can move. At least he knows there’s a key.

(There’s a key in the seal, a key that could free him. He just needs to be patient and one day, when the boy’s grown, he’ll make sure to make him use that key and Kurama will be  _free._ _  
_

Once he’s free he’ll hunt down the fucking Uchiha that trapped him with his red red eyes and he’ll  _tear them limb from limb_  until there’s  _nothing_  left.

And then he’ll raze down the village that enslaved him for years.

Nothing will remain but corpses and ashes, and the thick scent of fear of the last people to die.

Once he’s free, he’ll never let someone enslave him again.

But first, he must be patient.

First, he has to get the key.

Kurama’s a being of anger and chakra, and he’s lived for centuries. He hates to be chained; he hates to be caged, but he knows how to stalk his prey. He knows the value of waiting, even though he usually prefers not to.

The boy is still too young to influence, and the damn seal took out a lot out of him when it separated his chakra. Kurama walks around his cage one more time and then lays down, head over his paws. 

There’s time. He will sleep and gather his strength, and when he finally wakes, he’ll get himself free.

Whatever it takes.


End file.
